This is a multifaceted program aimed at (1) elucidating the molecular mechanisms underlying the balance of growth and differentiation in eukaryotic cells and (2) determining how this process goes awry in hyperproliferative diseases such as cancer. The program in molecular biology brings together faculty in four different departments and serves as a base for many research collaborations and interactions focused on understanding the biochemical basis of cancer with the ultimate goal of developing new and improved diagnostic and therapeutic agents for cancer.